Don't Throw It All Away On Love
by Siren Simbelmyne
Summary: The life of Dumbledore’s half-blood niece from the Philippines takes a turn for the worse when she attends Hogwarts. She’s not normal, even for a wizard, and she’s falling for Draco Malfoy, who doesn’t want anything to do with her.


Don't Throw It All Away On Love

By Siren Simbelmyne

Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling, not to me! I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement, but I promise to return them in one piece when I'm done. All new spells, characters, and magical devices sprang forth from my imagination; so if it's possible to hold a copyright to them, well, consider them copyrighted! Oh, and I am not making any money from this.

I hope you'll enjoy reading my story. This is the first I've written, so please be nice! Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome, but no flames, okay? Have fun! ^^

Chapter One

"My God, it's hot," Anesiel Dumbledore muttered as she turned the air conditioner on to full blast. "All I did was get a glass of water from the kitchen, and I'm already perspiring!"

She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, too warm to move a single muscle. Outside the sun shone mercilessly, as yet another heat wave raged through the province of Negros Occidental. For the thousandth time, Anesiel wished she were living in the United States or her father's home, England. _I've never even seen snow, _she thought, sighing. _I wonder what it would feel like. _Icy cold, no doubt, but that was exactly what she needed right now.

There was a sharp knock on her door, and her mother poked her head into the room. "Anesiel, your Uncle Albus is here," Trinidad Dumbledore announced. "Come and greet him!"

"Oh, wow!" Anesiel sprang out of bed, the heat wave totally forgotten. "I didn't know he was coming."

"Neither did I," said Trinidad shortly. She had never liked her husband's brother.

Anesiel ran into the living room, beaming at the sight of an elderly man with a flowing white beard sitting on the couch, talking to her dad. "_Tito _Albus!" she squealed like a little girl on Christmas Day, wrapping her arms around her beloved uncle.

Albus chuckled as he returned his niece's embrace. "Well, well, I'm happy to see you, too. Let's have a look at you, shall we?" His blue eyes twinkled as he drew back and examined Anesiel. Wavy dark brown hair framed a lightly tanned face dominated by large eyes the color of sparkling emeralds, fringed with long sooty black lashes. She would never be a raving beauty, but she was pleasing to look at just the same--- or perhaps he was merely biased. "You're starting to look a lot like your mother. Except for your eyes, of course. You have Odysseus' eyes."

"She gets teased a lot at school because of those eyes," said Odysseus, Albus' brother, who was younger than him by almost twenty years. "Her classmates call her _Koring._"

Albus raised a bushy white eyebrow, not for the first time puzzled by the Visayan dialect. "And what does that mean?"

"Cat," Anesiel replied, grinning.

"Oh!" Albus' surprised laughter was cut short when he noticed something strange about his niece's teeth. "What the devil is this?" he questioned, peering at the outlandish metal contraption.

Anesiel gave him a strange look. "Surely you've seen braces before, _Tito. _I got them last month. The dentist said my teeth need straightening."

"The dentist is right," Trinidad put in, earning a scowl from her daughter.

Albus leaned back, scratching his bearded chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I have heard of these Mug---" He stopped abruptly, an indecipherable expression on his wrinkled face.

"These what?" Anesiel wanted to know, but he was staring at her parents. Odysseus and Trinidad looked alarmed.

_Why is everyone acting so weird all of a sudden? _wondered Anesiel. "Don't they wear braces in England, _Tito?_"

"Anesiel, go to your room," Odysseus ordered. "Your mother and I wish to discuss something very important with your uncle."

She started to protest. "But---"

"Now!" Her father's sharp tone made her flinch, and she hurriedly rushed out of the living room. She was halfway to her own room when curiosity got the best of her, and she crouched down at the top of the staircase. If she was extremely quiet, she could hear every word that was being discussed, and no one would ever know she was listening.

End of Chapter One

So how was it? I'll need to know what people think of my idea before I post more, so please review! Oh, yeah, and in case you haven't figured it out already, "Tito" means "Uncle." Catch ya later! ^^


End file.
